moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstalker Banshih
Description Tall and woefully slender, Ban is build like someone designed for the profession of a Deathstalker. Willowy, and light in step her fleeting presence is easy to miss, and often unheard. Ban's choice in armor is professionally oriented, though older dating back to the opening of the Dark Portal. Reflective of the nature of her duties, her armor bares the scars and marks of many perils. What parts of her delicate and lithe frame are visible out from under her armor bare humbling scars, and marks from the ravages of foes. Looking at her armor it is obvious that she is a war vet who's seen far too many long nights and battles to recount them all. Upon her left shoulder pad are number tick marks, no doubt a score count for kills. Her flesh is eggshell white, as if it were bleached free of all color and pigment. When the lower half of her face is visible, it is quiet angular and thin from Death's touch. The upper half of her face from the middle of the nose up is missing, carved down to bare bone up to her hairline - eyes hallowed out to bare sockets. Some might wrongfully assume she is blind, she makes no effort to hide the fact that she can in fact somehow see. Looking close enough someone could see that she has human ears, which are adorned with a great many piercings. Her voice has a pleasant if not other worldly quality to it. When speaking she uses softer even tones, that generally betray little emotion. *NOTE: There are no obvious badges of station, rank, or related info to be seen on her. Any guild tabard worn is worn purely oocly for pve. Ban has never given a name to any other, leading to others generating a variety of alias for her.* Why does she not have a name? What is her Deathstalker Rank? Deathstalker's exist in a world of great peril. Their misdeeds and work is dirty, the sort of thing long lived assassins do not want to haunt them. This particular Deathstalker is largely nameless, has no badges of rank or station on her armor, and is not quick to talk about her profession. The trick to surviving the long term as a Daathstalker is subtly. Advertising one's foul deeds is a sure way to end up with the friends and family of the fallen to hunting you down. Regarding rank, Ban does not feel that anyone outside the Deathstalkers need know her rank or professional associations. Even then, she regards her fellow Stalkers with some reserve. If nothing else, she is paranoid. Over time others have given her nicknames: Umbra, Sri, Sheeba, and more. Misc Theme Music: 'All Along the Watch Tower' - by Jimmi Hendrix Misc Fact: She likes to bootleg and sell stolen booze to the Horde that she acquired from the Alliance. At any given time, she usually has a few stolen bottles of some exotic drink on her - feel free to ask for one! Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Undead